Sweet Memories
by MangaGamerGirl
Summary: A young love has been formed. This is my first harry potter fanfic. So hopefully you will enjoy it Draco x Harry


"Can I play with you" A small boy approached harry with a small airplane toy in his hands, looking down at the dark hair boy that was set on playing on his own. Or more was it just the kids were picking on him and he would rather be alone than been made fun of.

Harry glanced up from his toy, blinking at who ever wanted to play with him or have his company. Not saying anything, he looked him over trying to pick if he was playing some sick joke on him or if he was serious. He looked at him over at him, weighing his options. Shaking his head he went back to playing with his toy and sent draco on his way.

The next three days went by, draco hadn't given up on befriending harry. He was going to be his friend rather he had to bully him into being his friend. Harry looked up at him and sighed in frustration, man why was this kid trying to be his friend? Caving in, he finally accepted his offer on playing with him during recess. "I'm draco." the blonde looked at him, eyes sparkling with joy.

"Harry."

Years have gone by and the friend ship hasn't faded, draco wasn't leaving harry side and he wasn't planning on making him leave. It wasn't his choice rather he was his friend or not. He wasn't making him leave, it was a simple fact he couldn't. No matter how much harry had ran away from draco and avoided him, he still came back like a boomerang.

It was the first day of middle school, Harry quickly showered and was dressed. He ran to draco's house which was a quarter or a block away from his. Living with Hagrid , he had to ensure he was up for school he even had to wake hagrid up for work. Harry felt as if he was more like a parent than a child, he wasn't worried about hagrid once he was up he was up. Harry arrived at draco's house, he knocked on the door trying not to bang on the door to much just in case Lucius would become irritated with him. Backing away when the door popped open, lucius stared down at the small boy and motion for him to enter.

Harry, pressed as close to the wall as he could manage, passed through and ran up the stairs to draco's room. Without knocking, he burst into the room and looked around. Storming over to the bathroom door and opening the door without knocking once again, he gasped when draco sat perched on the toilet.

"Hey you could of knocked!?" draco yelled as he threw a roll of toilet paper at him, setting the magazine besides him.

"S-sorry i'll wait!" harry backed out and closed the door behind him, his face red as he covered his mouth. Was draco jacking off and to what was he hiding from him? Harry didn't know what he would say to his best friend, walking over to his best friend bed he sat down on his bed and sighed.

A few moments had passed, draco exited the bathroom not bothering to look at his best friend that say on his own. He quickly discarded his clothes before changing his clothes for his uniform. Looking over at his best friend, he walked over to him. "don't say anything. I want to try something." He told him, not giving him time before he leaned into him and planted a light kiss on his lips. Draco backed up, nodding when he seemed to confirm something. Turning his back on his friend, he walked over to the mirror and smoothed his hair back before leaving the room, leaving a dumb struck harry sitting alone on the bed.

Sitting in utter shock, harry slowly walked into the hall way and down the stairs, blinking a few times but like draco had requested to keep quiet. Walking past lucius he waved and walked out with draco. Walking by his side, getting far enough from the house before he grabbed draco by the front of his shirt and pushed him up against the tree "what the hell was that!?"

"Hmm what was what? I dont know what your talking about" he tried to play it off cool.

"You know what the hell I am talking about! You kissed me in your room"

"Ssh Okay I know. Be quiet. The neighbors will hear you and tell my father. I'm sorry okay?" Draco looked around as if he were going to be caught by the kissing police.

Not saying anything, harry stormed over to him and grabbed him, kissing him hard against the lips. Catching draco off guard, harry gripped the front of his short. Knowing he was shorter than him so he had to lean up to kiss him. Draco was hesitant at first, but he returned the kiss and pulled him on the other side of the tree to give them a little more privacy.

"Harry. I like you more than a friend but you know"

"Shut up" Harry didn't give him time to finish before he kissed him gently on the lips. Looking into his eyes, he pulled away.

"Be my boy friend harry"

"Okay" harry leaned up into him once again and kissed him on the lips one last time before turning around to take the slight short cut to the school.

"We have to act normal around others. My father would be highly disapproving and he wouldn't allow you to stay over no more." draco learned his father was a rather religious man, it wasn't hard to find that when draco was showing signs of males than women, his father wasn't to happy with it. He tried scaring him away from those feelings, he even told him if he had those feelings to hide them and never say those thoughts or feelings. Draco wasn't going to allow his father take away his best friend/ boyfriend, he was going to protect him no matter what with nothing standing in his way.

Months had passed, the two had managed to keep their relationship away from everyone. Stealing kisses in bathrooms, when lucius wasn't paying attention.

Knocking lightly on the door, harry walked in and heads up to draco room being careful not to wake lucius. Entering his room, he was greeted with a hug and a loving kiss from draco. Smiling against his lips, he grabbed the front of his shirt and brought him closer to deepen the kiss. Harry broke the kiss and sat on the bed, looking up when lucius walked into the room.

"Boys I am going out with hagrid and a few of the boys. Don't wait up for me and dont throw a party and if you have girls over then don't have sex in my bed" he spoke calmly before leaving.

Draco jumped up and checked the house for any sign of his father, when he found no sign of his father he returned to his room and closed the door. Sitting on the bed, he pulled harry over to him and kissed him lightly before smiling against his lips.

Harry pulled away and curled up in his chest, looking into his eyes before snuggling into him as draco played his video games.

A week has gone by, it's been a ween since draco had seen his boyfriend for more than a few seconds. His father gotten on his case about taking extra classes and doing after school activities.

One night, draco received a phone call from hagrid, it was urgent for him to get to the hospital as soon as he could. Rushing to the hospital, he found out harry room number and burst into the room. Looking over at him, he frowned when he seen harry laying in the bed, bandaged up. "What happened?"

"we have no idea." Hagrid looked over the sleeping harry as he sighed in frustration.

"what do you mean you have no idea!? how can you say that to me?"

"son sit down and calm down, everything will be okay. The doctor said he will be waking up in the next 4-6 hours. They don't know if he will remember us or not. We will just have to remain calm and wait until he wakes up" Hagrid looks up at him.

"How can you be so calm about it!?"

"Well someone has to be calm about it."

"Fine i'm chilled out." draco walked to the other side of his bed and sat in one of the chairs that rested against the wall. Moving it closer, draco stayed by his side even when hagrid left to grab coffee and food, he returned when he was done. Draco stayed put, staring over at the clock but stealing glances at harry. After hours of sitting and waiting, draco was losing hope and faith. He was afraid he would never wake up and would be stuck in the dream land of his mind.

Waking up, he jumped awake and looked over at the sleeping harry. Sighing, draco leaned back in his chair. He must of fallen asleep when he was watching the clock. Feeling something move, he looked over and gasped when he noticed harry was waking up. He couldn't help but to smile when he felt relief wash over his body, draco stood and went to harry.

"Harry" draco smiled lightly as he looked him over.

"huh? Who are you?"

"What?" Blinking a bit, not understanding what had happened. It finally hit him, harry didn't know who he was, where he was and maybe he didn't even know who he was.

"harry your in the hospital you were found on the street and I dont know the rest. But I am your best friend draco. Baby were together."

"I'm sorry I really don't know you but I trust that we were good friends" harry smiled softly as he leaned back. Breaking draco's heart, he had just lost his boyfriend that had not one single idea of who he was, what they had together. The boy who laid in bed, had no idea the love that draco shared for him."

"I will be your friend. "Draco stood before walking out of the hospital room and down the stairs, staring straight ahead he felt his heart breaking but he kept his features emotionless as he made his way to his house. Lucius expressed his sympathy for him and how he knew he was going to be upset that his best friend didnt remember him. Draco stood emotionless, he heard his fathers words but they didn't sink in, it was as if they were blocked by the wall he had put up for himself.

The blonde didn't look at his father, simply staring straight at the wall as his father wrapped his arms around him in a what was supposed to be a comforting hug. Draco headed up stairs once he was released from his grip, moving in a zombie like manner up the stairs as he was giving up. What could he do to get his boyfriend back? It was hopeless, not knowing what to do or how he should act. Draco dragged his body to his bed and laid still, feeling something sliding down his face. Sighing a bit as his face stares blankly at the wall.

After a few months passed, draco tried to warm up to harry potter. It was his only wish to make him remember him. He would be patient and slow, glancing over at harry as he seen him copying notes from the history books. It's taken four years for draco to get this far, harry was still a little shaky on their friend ship but he had warmed up to him like he did when they were kids.

Harry noticed the blonde staring at him and he felt his race redden, touching his face as if he had something on it "what? Do I have something on my face"

"No I was just remembering when we first became friends, our first kiss" he stopped himself and went back to finishing up his homework. It wasn't like he needed to push harry and his memory.

"I wish I remembered that.. would you mind.. showing me?" Harry asked him, he glanced over at draco.

Blinking a bit, Draco was glad his father had left for work hours ago. Closing his book, he leaned over to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. Harry seemed to be thinking things over before returning the kiss. Draco pulled back but was surprised by harry grabbing the front of his shirt.

"What are you doing? I thought you liked me. I was giving you a chance to kiss me and keep it going to turn it into a make out. You didn't think I didn't notice the way you stare at me when you think I'm not paying attention?" harry stated grabbing the front of his shirt before pulling him close, kissing his lips. Draco kissed him lovingly but roughly on the lips, pulling him close and onto his lap, draco sighed against his lips.

"Harry will you be my-"

Harry kissed him hard on the lips and wrapped his arms around his neck, smirking a bit "Yes I will now shut up and kiss me already"

Draco obviously didn't hesitate at all as he pinned Harry down and began to make out with him. The surprising thing here though was that harry wanted more. Harry pushed Draco down in an instant. He knelt down in front of him and unzipped his pants then pulled them down along with his boxers. He then grabbed his erection and licked the tip before sucking on it.

Draco gasped a bit and placed his hands on Harry's head, trying to push him away but the pleasure he felt wouldn't let him. He lets out a soft groan when he felt Harry take more of his dick into his mouth until he eventually managed to deep throat him. He slid his fingers into his hair and gripped it a bit, "H-Harry, what are you doing?" he asked, moaning once more. The black haired looked up at him and began to bob his head as he gently massaged his balls.

After a bit, Harry pulled Draco's cock out of his mouth and got up. He slipped out of his clothes before carefully climbing onto Draco's lap, feeling his dick throb slightly against his ass. He moaned a bit then lifted his hips so his hovered over the slightly older male's dick, "Do you want me? Be honest please" He said in a seductive manner. The blonde was panting slightly before he looked at him. He grabbed his hips then slammed him down onto his erection, "You talk too much" He whispered as he heard harry scream from the sudden intrusion into his ass. Draco began pounding up into him as he lightly grabbed his hips.

Harry moaned and screamed his lover's name loudly as he held onto him and bounced on his length at a fast pace. He cried out in pleasure when he felt him hit his prostate accurately. "Oh god! Fuck me harder! Make me scream baby!" He screamed loudly then gasped when Draco pounded as hard and deep as he could. Harry threw his head back as his heart beat continued to increase by how intense he was being with him.

This action continued for several minutes until Harry climaxed on their chests while screaming his name loudly. Draco grunts loudly as he feels the walls of Harry's entrance clamp down on his dick. He pounds a few more times into him and cums hard and deep into him, moaning softly. He panted a bit as he held him close and rests his head on his shoulder. Harry panted heavily and ran his fingers gently through draco's hair, "Y-You're so amazing."

Pulling out of him, draco carefully laid him on the bed before holding him in his arms, kissing him lightly on the head before laying back in the bed. Yawning a bit, looking over at harry as he curled into his body. He gladly accepted the smaller boy arms, closing his eyes he smiled in content.


End file.
